In recent years, security issues associated with users of computing devices has grown. Computing devices typically allow the users to participate in electronic mail (e-mail) activity, electronic banking, on-line investments and/or any other service that requires security credentials, such as a username and a corresponding password. Access to such services may occur at any location in which the computing device has access to one or more data networks, such as the Internet. Typically, the security credentials are maintained in secret by the user so that unauthorized access is prevented.